


[podfic] Esse sentimento simples

by Melime Podfics (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20Podfics
Summary: Depois de confrontar V'ger, Spock percebe seus sentimentos.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] Esse sentimento simples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Esse sentimento simples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754096) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Primeira tentativa de fazer uma podfic, se o link não funcionar por favor avisem!

**Fic:** [Esse sentimento simples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754096) por [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)

 **Leitura:** Melime

 **Fandom:** Star Trek I: The Motion Picture

 **Ship:** James T. Kirk/Spock

 **Classificação:** G

 **Efeitos sonoros:** Transição: [sci fi auto sliding door.wav](https://freesound.org/people/squidge316/sounds/404921/) (editada) por squidge316 e Background: [starshiphum.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Therac-25/sounds/25322/) (editada) por Therac-25

[download em mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11UWtr4h2m4G5K_BxGCGHNDAT6YZsRqXj/view?usp=sharing) [1,68 MB, 00:03:50]


End file.
